Future Tale
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: In a corrupted future, digimon and humans must work together to save what's left of their universe.


**Future Tale**   
Note: This fanfic was based on a lot of ideas. I wanted to make this after reading Ruin by Soccer Dude (that and Shattered Minds by Trooper are my favorite fanfics of all time). I got the ideas to make this (based on) by/from Ruin by Soccer Dude, The World's Future by Ice Wolf17(me), my lego toys, and that's it currently. Please enjoy.   
One last note. This time, I'm switching European and American spellings. American is in brackets, European is in front. Ex. Humour (Humor). Just trying it out.   


**1**

The sky was dusty, the clouds were covering the planet. Was there a sun? No one could tell if there was on this side of the planet, especially a young man flying a huge metal ship. The huge ship was coloured (colored) orange, blue, and black and was in the shape of a shark. The bright glass window was the shark's orange and black face. It bared it's white teeth to any onlookers, and scared everyone away except for the one who owned The Shark. The very head of the shark, in fact, was the actual cockpit of the flying ship.   
The Shark also had two extended robotic arms. On the end of one of the arm's was a hanging orange box. The box was connected to The Shark powerful magnetic forces, forces that could easily pull a car to it from miles away.   
Inside the box was something very important to the ship. It was the ship's main power source. Even if it was only a shining silver crystal, no bigger than a hackey sack, the power source was indeed very powerful. It packed in over a million watts of electricity power… liquid electricity power. The power source spread throughout the whole ship, making The Shark a very speedy aircraft.   
The other arm had a very strong robot hand at the end. The hand was in the shape of two strong clips, being able to hold and grip onto anything.   
All in all, The Shark was a very capable ship.   
The pilot inside looked down below at the terrain, searching for the famous trade ship Islander. According to all the rumors he picked up, this trade ship was one of the best. It had the best objects to trade with, but at expensive costs. The pilot himself didn't have lots of money. He knew he couldn't afford anything from the trade ship, or maybe he could… but he just wanted to take a look at all the goods the ship had to offer.   
"Ah ha.. there it is." The pilot said in a somewhat low voice. The terrain was gray and dusty, dead brown trees were everywhere. The wind had picked up down below, but it was the huge trade ship on the land that caught the pilot's eyes.   
He smiled and put both hands on the steering handles. With all of his might, the pilot turned the steering handles to the left. Without noticing himself, the pilot ended up leaning to the left at the same time. The huge shark-shaped ship was flying lower, nearing towards the ground. The pilot watched as everything that was below him become everything that was in front of him. As he was a couple metres (meters) from the ground, he pulled himself and the steering handles back to a normal level position. The ship instantly followed the pilot's commands. The ship instantly became level and had slowed down. Ever so slowly, the ship descended downwards onto the dusty surface of the planet.   
Clouds formed from under the ship's shadow and was flying away from the ship's landing spot. The clouds got bigger as the ship actually landed. The pilot was obviously very skilled at driving his ship because of his very smooth landing.   
The two men who were repairing something on the trader ship had turned their attention to the new arrival. The gray shark digimon looked up too at the amazing sight. The three workers watched as the glowing lights on the ship turned off like a quick snap of the fingers. They sighed, they expected that something more dramatic would have happened. The three busy friends all went back to whatever they were doing.   
One man sat under the huge trader ship's orange fan-like wings. The fan-wigs could open up, with the fans facing upwards to allow the ship to have a smooth landing and take-off. The fans could also close in on the side of the ship, causing the fans to face the blowing winds of the sky. The pilot remembered all of the information, after all, internet access was a wonderful invention.   
Deciding that his ship had finally calmed down, the pilot wanted to get out of his ship and meet the workers of the trade ship. Inside the semi-dark cockpit, the pilot sat on a blue pillow, facing a computer screen. On both sides of the screen were keypads with numerous keys and symbols on them. The computer screen currently displayed something that looked like radar. The pilot could view his coordinates, the time, the weather, where he was, enemy ships, everything.   
But he didn't care about that right now. Instead, he pressed some buttons on the right keypad. Almost instantly, the orange shark head lifted itself upwards, and back. A whoosh of air blew out at the same time. No one bothered to look at the pilot as he bravely stepped out of his ship's cockpit.   
The pilot was tall and slim as he stood still on the dusty ground. He wore black windbreaker pants that were being blown at by the wind. The pilot also had on a long sleeved, yet thin, black windbreaker jacket. But what was most interesting that the pilot wore, was the huge armour (armor) atop his shoulders that covered his face.   
The armour (armor) was heavy and black, covering the pilot's chest, shoulders, and head. On the head portion of the black armour (armor) was a red visor like screen. The visor was very similar to one of a knight's helmet. All of this was to protect one from harm, and from dangerous landings and shockwaves.   
The pilot nodded to himself, reassuring himself that he was really in front of a famous trade ship. Finally, the pilot began to advance forwards towards the Islander. Since most of the crew was busy, the calm pilot walked forwards to the man who sat lazily under one of the Islander's fan-wings.   
The sitting man looked up at the owner of The Shark. He had a black haired goatee on his face, and had black hair. His eyes were now staring straight at the pilot, and the pilot was staring back. The sitting man sighed and waited for the strange pilot to walk up and talk to him.   
The sitting man also had on a very old fashioned knight's helmet. Helmet's these days were often needed to be worn by anyone. Helmets could protect and defend against many things. When working on a huge ship, helmets were a must. But this gentlemen's helmet was very humourous (humorous) as well. At the back of the helmet was a huge red feather. The pilot noticed this, but didn't let out a single giggle.   
The pilot reached his destination. He stood in front of the goatee man, who was now looking up at the young pilot's armoured (armored) head.   
"Are you part of the Islander trade ship organization?" asked the pilot. His voice was muffled and lower than it should be, thanks to the Black Armour (Armor). The goatee man chuckled to himself, and looked back down at the ground. The pilot was a bit angered by the man's rudeness, but stood still and kept calm. After a couple seconds, the man looked back up at the pilot.   
"You know, you can take off your armour (armor) man. I mean, there's no real zombie dust flying around the air here. Nor is there anything else that's flying around here." The young pilot sighed. I guess he's right, the pilot thought. Reluctantly, the pilot grabbed his black armour (armor) by the shoulders, and slowly lifted it off his head and shoulders. The pilot shook his head a bit after removing it, then held onto the black armour (armor) at his side.   
The pilot had big, brown, and messy hair. He looked like he was around 18, and was the average height for his age. He had part of a blue t-shirt showing from underneath his black windbreaker. The teen stood tall, with a serious expression on his face. His brown eyes staring at the goatee man. The pilot looked at the goatee man and waited for him to speak up again.   
But before speaking, the goatee man stood up and dusted himself off. He glanced over to the side to see the shark digimon and his friend working on the ship. The goatee man chuckled to himself, then turned back to the pilot. The pilot who's name was Tai Kamiya.   
"So what do you got here for trade and sale?" asked Tai in his usual low voice. He seemed somewhat cold and distant, but the goatee man never took notice of it.   
"Well, we have lots of stuff ranging from the best Shock guns to the best helmets you'd ever see! We even have the most shiniest sword around! I mean, heck, we even have antique things from the past! THE past! We're talking about medieval times!" the man exclaimed. Kind of sounds like a gimmick to me, Tai thought. He heard that people from the Islander often puffed up about their weapons and such that they wanted to sell, but Tai just hated when they overdid it. This guy was about to pass the line.   
"Oh really huh? Well, can I see them?" Tai asked. The goatee man nodded.   
"Sure, follow me up the back of this here ship, right above the back driver's seat." The two walked out from under the orange fan wing. The sky was still the same, like always. Maybe that explains why everyone, including me, always sounds so dead and out of it…. But then again, I have my own reasons, Tai thought to himself.   
"Whoa, watch the fin there buddy." Tai didn't realize he was about to walk right into one of the Islander's black fins at the side. Tai blinked, then slowly walked around the fin.   
They were at the back of the huge trade ship. The whole ship was narrow, narrow to a point where you had to walk in a single line only to get somewhere. But like you can walk anywhere, Tai thought. Even if The Islander was narrow and thin, it wasn't all that tall as normal trade ships. In fact, The Islander wasn't like any normal trade ship.   
The ship's very back fins (like an airplane's tail) was 3 times taller than any of the crew below. The ship's back was actually only one and a half times taller than the crew, so that gave easy access for the crew members to go to. The closed compartment and the second cockpit, were both twice as tall as the crew. Tai looked up at the second cockpit. It had the same orange glass that encased the driver and… something else under it. Tai didn't care that much about what was under it, he wasn't a very nosey person.   
Looking to the very front of the ship, which was far from where he stood now, was the main cockpit, which was in the shape of a shark head. In fact, it was identical to Tai's shark headed ship. This thing is so huge! Tai thought to himself. What a beauty.   
On the ship were also shining knives, daggers, and spears, which were held onto the Islander by special holds on the ship's shell. Not that Tai didn't have any of those on his ship, but he'd sure like one of the ones attached onto the Islander.   
"Hey, are you coming up or not?" Tai looked up to see the man was sitting on top of the back of the ship. Tai was taken by surprise by the fact that he didn't notice the man crawl up the ship. Usually, Tai could hear things from far away, and up close… Maybe it's the wind, Tai thought. Deciding not to procrastinate a moment longer, Tai was thinking of a way to climb up the ship's side.   
He looked at all angles of the ship he could possibly see to see if there was any shortcuts to reach where the man stood. The goatee man laughed as he saw Tai's worried face. He liked to see strong people with confused looks on their faces, it gave him an absolute laugh. That was one of the few things he did laugh about.   
When he looked back down again at Tai, nothing had changed. He was still looking for an easy way to get up. The man decided to help out Tai. "Hey." Tai looked up at the goatee man. He knew that look. The goatee man had an expression on his face that could only mean he was trying to hide his laughter.   
"Near the bottom of the ship, about two feet up from the ship's very bottom will be two hole-like cuts in the ship. Can you see them?" Tai blinked at the man, then bent down and looked. And like the goatee man said, there was two cuts in the ship. Tai furrowed his eyebrows, then looked back up at the man.   
"I see them." He said. He didn't want to ask about how and why there were there.   
"Well, in case your wondering why they are there, I'll tell you. You put both of your feet into the little cuts. That'll hoist you up to where I am. Got it? You should." Tai sighed. This guy could be serious, and yet, idiotic at the same time.   
Deciding not to waste anymore time, Tai decided to try out what the man had suggested for him to do. Tai lifted up his foot, and put it into one hole. He did the same with the other. Instantly, Tai could feel he was losing his balance. But thankfully, he grab ahold of the cushiony top of the back of the Islander. With the help of the goatee man, Tai managed to get himself up onto the narrow top of the back of the Islander. Tai brushed himself off of the dust he acquired from hoisting himself up to where he stood now.   
Looking up, Tai watched as the man with the goatee now walked on a panel like surface which was connected to the rear wheel. Tai stopped brushing himself to see what would happen. The goatee man sighed, then tapped his shoe against the surface twice.   
"Hey!" yelled a muffled voice from underneath. Tai's eyes widened. The first thing that came to his mind when he heard that voice was, Are the Islander's crew murderers? Tai always hated horror stories, and instantly shook the thought off. The goatee man jumped in front of Tai, with his back to the wheel. Tai was shaken from the goatee man's landing, since it shook the whole darn ship!   
After balancing himself out again, Tai watched at the goatee man did something else. He bent down and pressed some button under the rear steering wheel. A loud pop was heard. The man then lifted up the panel the steering wheel was on. Tai peered in from over the goatee man's shoulder.   
There was a hidden compartment underneath the panel (with the steering wheel)! The man stood a side a bit to let Tai look in as well. The compartment was deep into the ship, and was stuffed to the top. Tai could see in the darkness of the compartment that there WERE numerous antiques in there! Tai smiled.   
But he stopped when he noticed the digimon that sat on top of everything! It was a miniature dinosaur with six huge claws. The dinosaur was orange coloured (colored) and shaped like a t-rex. Tai had never seen many digimon before in his life, and had never seen one like this before.   
"Who are you?" Tai asked. The orange digimon looked up at Tai. Tai stared back at the digimon. He never had a grudge against digimon, even if most people these days did. Tai just wasn't a very outgoing person. And neither was the digimon.   
"Me? I'm an Agumon. I never grew up with a proper name, so people just called me Agumon. And Agumon is my name to today!" the orange creature said. Tai thought for a moment. Agumon… I'll remember that.   
"Hey, get off the stuff Agum." The man said. Agumon sighed and slowly got off of all the materials. The orange dinosaur hadn't squished anything in the compartment, which was great. The goatee man walked forward and bent down. He put his hands, arms, and head into the pile of antiques. Tai just stood by, until the goatee man called him to come over. Tai obeyed.   
Tai crouched down and looked in. Almost involuntarily, Tai's jaws dropped and his eyes widened. The stuff in there fro trade and sale was amazing! No wonder it costs a fortune! Tai thought. They must've spent a lot of effort and time into getting these objects, and cleaning them up!   
Inside was helmets, weapons, and armour (armor), all shiny and new. But yet, they weren't new at the same time. The goatee man was right, they had stuff from the ancient times! Tai didn't care what the man would say about this, but Tai was going to take a closer look at those beautiful objects of war and everyday life.   
Reaching in, Tai felt something made of metal. Tai put in his other hand and grabbed ahold of the object. With all of his might, Tai tried to pull the object out of the compartment. He was quite surprised at how heavy this thing weighed! THUNK!   
The man with the goatee looked at Tai who had dropped the object back into the compartment by accident. But that didn't stop Tai from trying to lift the object out again. This time, Tai pulled even harder than before. He could feel the object starting to cooperate with him.   
Then, all of a sudden, the object came out of the compartment, knocking Tai hard onto the cushiony back of the Islander. Tai sat up and shook his head. He stood up and lifted the yellow object by the two handles at the side. It was made of metal, and was polished to a perfect point.   
The smaller end of the invention had a fat green disc. It was about the size of a frisbee. Tai blinked, then took a look at the front part of the contraption. The front end was like a megaphone, except with out of shape honeycomb looking things.   
"Hey man, what is this? Is this what I … think it is?" Tai asked. The man with the goatee laughed and then walked over to Tai, slapping the pilot's back. The man stopped and stood still.   
"That my friend is the hottest Shock Shooter around. It's the Shockgun. Id number is 7654-4568. Oh man, this baby can be used as a heavy duty shock shooter, or a communicating beam, hence the main reason of the fat green light. Otherwise, this thing is THE heavy duty, rated numero 1….. SHOCKGUN!" Tai smirked. HOW was this thing the best? Tai had seen mini-pocket shockguns that could shoot just farther than a mile at max, and could shoot over 5,000 volts! Wanting more proof to what the man just said, Tai, well, asked for proof.   
"Well, this thing is more powerful up close, like most shock shooters. BUT THIS BABY PACKS A WHALLOP! Can you say overdrive? I mean, this thing" Tai put his hand put to the man's face. The man backed his face up a bit, and instantly stopped talking. Tai put his hand down.   
"Alright, thanks, I think I get the point.. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to look at all the other stuff you've got hidden away in this mini-paradise ship of yours" Tai said. Quickly, he dug out some silver helmet with a fat red light on the top of it. Tai didn't bother to try it on, nor would he try any helmets on. He worked hard to get his hairstyle, and wasn't going to ruin it by washing it zillions of times to get all the lice out from the helmets!   
Lightly placing it aside, Tai dug into the compartment again. This time, he pulled out a long sword. Tai didn't have to ask if it really was from the medieval times, somehow, Tai could already FEEL that it was from the ancient times. The sword itself was heavy, and very powerful. One slice from the sword's almighty blade and you'd be decapitated, just like that.   
"Wow, this thing really is ancient…. Wow…." Tai awed at the sword. Things like these would have costed a fortune! Unfortunately, Tai didn't have that much money. Sighing, Tai put the sword to the side and dug out more of the stuff that was in the secret compartment.   
Tai found ancient shields with coloured (colored) animals on them that had a beautiful silver background. He also found many helmets with visors, and found many other interesting things. Tai looked at all that he had dug up. That was everything that could possibly fit into the secret compartment. Tai was surprised by the amount they could fit in. He was more surprised at what was in the compartment.   
Tai knew he couldn't afford a single thing there, not even the knives or the spears nicely placed into their slots on the ship's shell. Tai only wish he could have something like that…   
"Uh, by any chance, are you done looking at everything here?" Tai looked down at the mess of objects he had created. Tai didn't respond back to him directly, but instead, bent over and picked up a helmet. Understanding that Tai was cleaning up his mess, the goatee man decided to help out Tai.   
Within time, everything was put back into it's rightful spot inside the secret compartment. Agumon shut the compartment's lid closed and locked it into place. Tai sighed and bent his head down. He really liked everything aboard on the Islander, but he couldn't afford a single thing. He knew it. Tai, Agumon, and the goatee man all climbed down and off the ship, walking towards the orange fan wings.   
"Hey, guy?" The goatee man looked up to see Tai looking at him. A bit curious, the goatee man asked 'What?' to Tai. "How much does this ship cost?" The goatee man laughed.   
"No one will ever buy off our ship dude. Besides, it's way beyond your"   
"How much is your ship?" Tai asked in a more serious tone of voice. Trying to avoid answering his question, the goatee man replied with another strange comment.   
"Look man, this ship is not for"   
"How much is the ship?" Tai asked again. But this time, he asked in a more louder tone of voice. It caught the attention of the shark digimon and the other man with the bullet-shaped helmet on. They both turned back to their work afterwards. Man, this guy wants answers, the goatee man thought. The man with the goatee straightened his back and halted where he was. Tai and Agumon halted as well, and looked back at the man. The goatee man cleared his throat, this time giving Tai's real answer to him.   
"The ship's worth about $175000 alone, not including anything else. Knives, helmets, and everything, even the touch-up, was done by us and is not included in the ship's total cost." Tai shook his head in amazement. That ship was exactly worth 8 and a third more than Tai's ship.   
Tai took one last look at the ship. He knew he couldn't afford anything, he had thought about that over and over.. but he just couldn't believe how something like this had riches beyond Tai's belief, and all he had was his ship and memories.   
Tai sighed again and turned around. He looked back at his ship and started walking towards it.   
"Wait!" Tai stopped and looked behind to see the goatee man waving at Tai. Agumon was looking up at the goatee man like he was crazy. Tai waited for the goatee man and Agumon to run up, and catch up to where Tai was. Tai then realized his mistake and slapped his head. He forgot to show the guys what he had on his ship. It was usual for traders to show each other what they had.   
"Sorry, I forgot about showing you guys my ship… follow me." The goatee man and Agumon nodded at each other as they followed Tai to his beloved ship. It was a beauty.   
The ship was narrow, in the ship of a shark. Hence, The Shark. Tai's ship was almost like The Islander, except that Tai's ship wasn't as top of the line. The three of them walked to the front of Tai's ship. At the front was the orange shark face, which is the lid to the controls of the Shark. It was identical to the orange shark face at the front of the Islander. The only thing different about the shark faces from each ship was that Tai's shark face was more dirtier. It was barely dirty, but it was still noticably dirty. It looked like it hadn't been washed for years. In fact, the whole ship looked like it hadn't been washed for years!   
Agumon shook his had at that fact. Tai waved his arm, leading them to the next section of the ship. The next section ended up being the two robotic arms at the shark's sides. One led to the power source box, and the other one was a normal grabbing arm.   
Along the side of the ship were small rusty knives, it appears they haven't been removed from their slots on the ship for a long time. The man with the goatee nodded for no apparent reason. Then the trio came to the Shark's end.   
The end was nothing new, just a huge black tail in the shape of a dorsal fin. And that, was Tai's whole ship. The trio all walked back to the safety of the orange wingfans. The goatee man sat down in his original position that Tai found him in. Agumon leaned against the ship's side with his arms crossed. Tai meanwhile had his head hung low. He stood in silence in front of the two friends.   
The breeze began to pick up, and blew sand into Tai's prized hair. Tai stood still, calmly ignoring the blowing wind. Agumon was an impatient digimon, and couldn't stand the sand blowing into his eyes, but he held in his frustration. Finally, the goatee man spoke, breaking the silence.   
"Well guy, you've got a nice ship there guy, and you have lots of neat stuff aboard. But I'm afraid there's nothing on that ship that has a value which is even close to any of our valuables aboard. Nothing is close, except for your ship itself. You can probably buy something small with your ship, or I could make a deal and-." Tai stopped him. The teen held out his hand in front of the man with the goatee.   
He didn't want pity. He didn't want to make a bargain. Tai looked back at his ship. It was all he had left, there was going to be no chance that Tai would trade his ship for anything aboard the Islander. Tai depended on his Shark, he needed it to survive.   
He turned back to the goatee man and Agumon. "I'm sorry, but with all due respect, I'm making no deals. I need my ship right now and I'm not going to give it up for a helmet or knife." Agumon bent his head down, a bit sad that Tai didn't want to sacrifice his ship. Tai felt confident about his choice though, and was proud that he made that stand for himself. The goatee man sighed.   
"I guess I can't really stop you from saying no guy… but it was nice talking to you." Tai nodded as he started to walk off towards his ship again. Tai bowed his head down, a bit tired from the long day he had. He had been travelling around in his ship all day. Occasionally, Tai took some breaks at broken-down bars and restaurants. He was quite tuckered out.   
"Hey.. um… wait man." Tai stopped and looked behind him. The goatee man was standing up and Agumon stood beside him. Tai took a look at the goatee man's face. His face looked like he felt sympathy for Tai. Tai sighed and turned his whole body around to face him.   
"What now?" The goatee man shrugged. He looked back at his ship, then back at Tai.   
"It's getting dark out. You wanna stay here overnight? It can get quite dusty around these parts. Besides, Agum here gets lonely at nights and wants company." Agumon looked up at the goatee man. He laughed as Agumon elbowed him.   
Tai thought about the offer for a moment, then shrugged. What the heck. It couldn't do much harm to him, and the guy was right.. Dust storms happened too often around here.   
"Sure, why not." Agumon jumped up into the air in happiness. The goatee man smiled. He walked up to Tai and whispered into his ear.   
"Sometimes he gets real hyper around here. So I'd watch out for him, alright?" Tai simply nodded. The goatee man broke away and then started walking towards the back of the Islander. He waved towards Tai and Agumon to follow him.   
The two did. They arrived at where they were earlier. They were at the back of the ship with those two holes in the ship's shell. Instead of climbing up this time, the goatee man went over to the tail of the Islander. He bent down and pressed two buttons. Tai jumped back. He heard three 'click' noises. Agumon and the goatee man lifted up what was once the back seats of the back of the Islander to reveal a very narrow room inside.   
Tai peeked in. The room was wet and dark. The little space itself was narrow and quite tall. On end of the room (the end closer to the front of the ship), there sat an extra power source box. Inside it was a brand new, ready to go silver crystal. It was very rare for anyone to have more than one power source box for their ship. Those things were darn expensive.   
Tai widened his eyes, realizing why the man had opened up this secret compartment in the first place! Tai looked at the goatee man. He nodded. Tai sighed and looked back at what was going to be his guest room.   
"Well man, you can unload some of your stuff here. If you want to, we can secure our ships together using the Fusion 4 technique for maximum security." Tai looked at him with a serious face.   
"Usually, I would accept, but I'm not in the mood to right now…. So do I really have to sleep in there?" Tai asked. The goatee man shrugged.   
"That's really my room, but I'll let you sleep there tonight." Tai blinked a couple times.   
"Well then, where are you going to sleep?" Tai asked. The goatee man began to laugh. Agumon chuckled along with him. Tai just stood there and waited for an answer. The man calmed down, but still had a huge grin on his face.   
"Don't worry about us. The crew and I aren't going to sleep any time soon. We're going to be up all night anyways repairing our ship. So if you wake up to any noises in the night, it's probably going to be us banging away at something here or there." Tai nodded. As the goatee man and Agumon were about to leave Tai to his own devices, Tai called out to them. The duo looked back at Tai.   
"Just to inform you, the name is Tai." Tai said. Agumon nodded and then pointed to the goatee man. The goatee man looked down at the orange digimon.   
"And this guy is Birt. That's Birt with an 'I'". Birt shook his head. Agumon could be such a pain to him sometimes. Tai let the two wander off back to work. Tai himself had some things to do. He had to get his armour (armor) and snooze. So Tai went, got his armour, then walked over to his ship.   
Tai through his armour into the back and took out something else. That something else was a knight's helmet from the old days. The helmet was actually very soft and not made of metal. It was made of a black material, with numerous vertical slits made in the front. Tai always wore that head gear to sleep. It was a pillow, yet, at the same time, a protector.   
Tai quickly put on the knight's helmet and went back to the front of his ship. He sat himself down in front of the controls. The ship's master control board was making a faint beeping noise. The whirrs and grr's of the computers running made it feel like Tai was right at home.   
Tai brought up his fingers to the controls and quickly tapped in a code and some keys. There was a one second delay, but everything all happened at once. The blinking and beeping of the computer screen went black for a moment. Lights in the Shark grew a bit dimmer and the noises of the busy engines all went down to a soft whirring noise.   
Tai blinked. The radar screen now displayed a blinking message that read "security system armed". Tai nodded to himself and got out of hi ship. The sky had turned to a darker shade of blue and the wind was dancing around with the sand. Tai shut the lid of the Shark, knowing everything would be safe inside. If anyone tried to rob Tai's prized ship, they'd be in for a big surprise.   
First, a loud alarm sound would be set off. A bright light would be flashing from the inside of Tai's ship. Next, mini electric guns and flamethrowers would come out of their hiding spots in the ship and start a countdown from 5 seconds. After those 5 seconds, the guns would have their target locked, the guns would be heated up and powered up their maximum. Next, chaos would happen as bright sparks and roaring flames of death engulfed the thief. Unless of course, they got away.   
Tai shook his head. Everything would be fine. He sighed and then walked over to Birt's room. He opened the lid and silently crawled in. As soon as he stuck his foot inside, he could already tell that this wasn't going to be a very fun night. Tai eventually got all of himself into the small room. It wasn't cold anymore, it was getting warm. Unfortunately, the small room size had caused Tai's body warmth to stay trapped in the small area.   
Deciding that he didn't need a blanket, Tai had shut the lid of the narrow room. It was time to sleep. He couldn't see anything in the dark room, not even a pinch of light. All he could do was smell the damp, humid air inside the room and to feel around.   
But he didn't. Tai sighed and closed his eyes. The bangings from the outside grew fainter.. and they faded out into nothing eventually… 

Night came and all of the Islander crew was busy banging away at their beloved ship. The only breaks they took were for drinks, food, and talking. Everyone had red eyes, burning from all the hours they had stayed up. Some of the crew though had it better than others because they had drank coffee that morning.   
Even if some of the crew members were more awake than others, they were all tired and exhausted.   
The sun started to come back to this side of the planet, as it rose above the horizon. Everyone let a faint breath of relief. They'd all soon take a good rest at about 6:00 and wake up once again at 9:30am. Agumon took a look at the watch on his arm. 5:00 am. Agumon smiled. Just one more hour to go.   
Agumon picked up his hammer in his claws and then turned towards the ship. A nail stood out of the ship's shell, taunting Agumon's hammer to nail it down. Agumon lifted the hammer into the air, and then slammed it down onto the nail.   
Tai woke up very suddenly inside the narrow room. He sat up in his position and looked around. Tai could see nothing but darkness. His heart was beating at a fast rate. Wait Tai, clam down, Tai thought to himself. He breathed in and out, in and out.   
Now where am I again?.. oh yeah…. Tai sighed. He heard the bangings above him. Must've been somebody's rough hammering that woke me up. He put his right arm close to his face. With his left hand, he pressed the "lights on" button on his watch. A green light highlighted the LED numbers on his watch.   
"Hmm… 5:00 am on the dot…. Ah well… maybe I'll try and go back to sleep for two more hours." With that, the green light disappeared from his watch. Tai let himself fall back onto the hard floor surface of the ship. He lay his head on the pillow and stared blankly at the darkness above him.   
He waited a few minutes. He couldn't possibly fall back asleep again. Tai just wasn't the kind to wake up and then fall back asleep again. Once he was up, he was up. But his body felt so tired.. so lazy… Tai sighed again. He didn't get up from his spot, but instead, laid there.   
To busy himself, he listened to the noises outside and tried to tell what they were. Loud banging noises were the easiest to guess. Next thing Tai heard was the rough wind picking up. It howled as it sweeped it's huge claws across the land.   
Tai heard much more noises, from conversations to the silent snoring of a shark digimon. Tai blinked. What to do… he didn't want to get out of 'bed' quite yet, but he didn't want to do nothing.   
Slash! Tai sat up once again in the narrow room. He heard something outside. That noise couldn't have been done by anything aboard the ship. SLASH! Tai's eyes widened. He heard that noise before, and it wasn't a good one.   
He quickly slammed open the lid of the room. Everyone looked over at Tai. He was still wearing that black helmet on his head. Tai looked past them at the ground. His eyes widened once again. It was true, this confirmed his guess about what he was hearing.   
The sand on the ground was flying everywhere! The wind had picked up so quick, and it was quite a wind now! Tai couldn't stand around and do nothing.   
"Hey!" Tai looked behind him to see Birt. "What are you doing up so early?".   
Tai ignored Birt and looked towards where the wind was coming from. He squinted his eyes. The source of all this wind was coming from the rising sun. Loud engines could now be heard as they were approaching the trade ship.   
Tai tossed aside his helmet and hopped off the ship. He sprinted towards the orange fanwings and then halted. He looked back at a crew member who wore a bullet-shaped helmet.   
"You! Where can I find a good vehicle around here?" The man pointed to an orange glass lid above the fan wings. Tai nodded to the man and then looked back at the objective. He climbed up the ship's side and knocked on the orange glass lid. A man with brown hair opened up the lid from inside of the ship and blinked at Tai. Tai didn't care about the man at the moment, he was staring at the vehicle inside.   
The vehicle was a black motorcycle with an orange fan at the end. The front was made into a cone shape, and the rest of the motorcycle was in a cylinder shape. The seat of the motorcycle was blue and looked very comfy indeed. The motorcycle didn't have a steering wheel. Instead, where the steering wheel was supposed to be stood a blue handle. Tai blinked, then looked at the man with the brown hair.   
SLASH! It was getting close.. too close.   
"Can I borrow this?" Tai yelled. The wind had picked up and had grown very strong. You couldn't hear someone unless they yelled at you.   
"S-ss-ure. Bring it back in one piece though!" Tai nodded.   
"Thanks" He wasted no time, Tai and the man pulled and shoved the motorcycle out of it's compartment. It landed with a thud on the ground. Tai jumped off the ship and then ran back to where Birt, Agumon, Sharkmon, and the guy with the bullet-shaped helmet stood. They were all on the ship, standing and watching Tai as he prepared himself for a fierce battle.   
Tai jumped up and grabbed a long antenna off of the ship. The antenna had a green glow to it and a soft buzzing noise to it. This antenna was no ordinary antenna, it had electrical powers to it. Whenever the beam touched anything, electricity would flow out of the beam and attack the opponent. This weapon was quite simular to a light saber from the movie "Star Wars".   
Tai didn't care. He held the bottom of the antenna in his right hand and ran back to the black motorcycle. By now, everyone was watching Tai as he was running around the ship asking for equipment and such. Tai hopped onto the black motorcycle and panted. He held the handle with both hands, his right though also held the electric antenna.   
They were close. Really close. The sounds of motorbikes could be heard in the distance now, and it didn't sound very good. Tai looked down at the sand. Little purple mists were starting to mix in with the wind. Thankfully, it was close to the ground.   
Tai looked upwards and finally, he could see the enemies. Five purple zombies were riding on motorbikes towards the trade ship. They wore bones for armour (armor) and had the face of a skeleton's. They were rotting to death, even if they were already dead. The zombies were deadly and had poisonous dust that they released occasionally. Any human who sniffed it would live for a week, a long week of torture, pain, and suffering. They would die a slow death. Digimon would die within 10 minutes though.   
Tai couldn't think about those statistics now! He had a battle to fight! He looked down at the motorcycle handle. Nothing to press to turn the dang thing on. He kicked the side of the motorcycle and like magic, the motorcycle came alive.   
Tai then looked to the crew members of the Islander. He waved at them. Birt looked to his right, then his left, then back at Tai. He thrust his arm into the air, in his hand was Tai's black knight helmet.   
"Wait! Before you go you'll need your-" Tai didn't stick around for the rest. He leaned forward on the handle and pushed the handle forward. The engines sparked as Tai surged forward at an amazing speed on the black cycle!   
He didn't know how fast he was going, but it was fast! He leaned his body weight over to the left a slight bit which caused the black cycle to turn left barely. Tai leaned over a lot and the black cycle moved over enough to make a 90 degree turn. Tai couldn't believe how fast he was going!   
He also didn't know how close he was to the zombies. Tai blinked and then leaned forward a bit more. His unzipped windbreaker jacket fluttered in the air, trying to fight against the strong winds. Tai smiled. It was time to vanquish the zombies.   
Tai lifted up his right arm, praying that he could still control the black cycle at the same time. The closest zombie roared as it lifted up the front wheel of it's motorbike into the air. Tai's eyes widened. As he got real close to the zombie, he closed his eyes. He held out his right arm/hand, still clutching onto the electric antenna.   
The brave brown haired boy leaned to the left, the motorcycle turned left as well. When Tai turned left, he felt the electric antenna hit something. He heard a loud zapping noise and some shouts of pain. His arm felt like it was stretching because it was farther behind Tai.   
He pulled his right arm (still clutching the antenna) back onto the motorcycle's handle. A bit afraid of the results, Tai reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked behind him for a brief second.   
The purple zombie had been thrown off his motorbike and was lying dead on the ground. It's body was in pieces, scattered all about on the dusty ground. An eerie purple mist started to flow out of him.   
Tai had enough. He looked back ahead to see two more zombies approaching him. Tai held his right arm back. When he was close enough to the zombies, Tai started to turn to the left. He felt his arm being held back again. Eventually, it caught up with Tai after it slaughtered the two zombies on their precious motorbikes. Tai opened his eyes and didn't look back.   
In front of him was a dark purple zombie. The zombie grinned it's rotting teeth at Tai. Tai felt like throwing up, but he didn't. He kept his lunch down in his stomach by closing his eyes and repeating his battle strategy that he used on the other three zombies.   
Hey, I'm getting good at this, Tai thought. When he opened his eyes, he saw all the corpses of the zombies lying on the ground. Tai still held onto the handle as he mentally counted up the dead zombies. One, two, three…. Four.. Where's the fifth one?   
ZZZZOOOOMMMMM!!!!   
Tai looked behind him to see a shadow falling downwards towards him. Tai gritted his teeth, put both his hands on the electric antenna's end, and slashed at the falling things.   
Tai's motorcycle escaped in the nick of time as the last zombie and it's motorbike fell onto the dusty grounds of the planet. The brown haired 18 year old quickly pulled back on the handle bar. Like magic, the motorcycle stopped.   
Tai was panting like crazy, but he was very proud of himself. He had destroyed five purple zombies in a record amount of time. He also destroyed them in style.   
The corpses of the dead zombies though were gushing out with purple blood and an eerie dark purple mist that was low to the ground. Tai shook his head in amazement. He had single handedly killed them all! Well, except for the last zombie, but that's just fine.   
He looked upwards towards the giant trade ship in the distant. He could barely see it, but his friends were waving at him. Tai smiled. I'm a hero, Tai thought, I'm a hero. He quickly started up his motorcycle and started to drive off towards his friends, leaving the dead zombies corpses in the dust.   


I'd like to dedicate this fanfic to Soccer Dude (excellent job on Ruin!), and Fruitloop Trooper for all of their hard work. I'd also like to send this out to the remaining Taiora supporters! (Mainly Digidestined of Courage, Steeldramon21, Mike (The Taiora fan), and many others.)   
Anyways, I'm finally done writing this! It took me so long to write it out. Also, the ending of this chapter is really rushed. I wanted to add more detail to it, but oh well. Perhaps I already got enough.   
Right now, I'm really into writing "Rebel's Fight". Also, I want to read/see "The Bourne Identity". It looks cool. Anyways, Keep on writing!   
Also, I hope England wins World Cup 2002 because they're the best! 

Ice Wolf17   
06/14/02   



End file.
